1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film transistor of an inverse stagger type or the like and a method of manufacturing the thin-film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known as a thin-film transistor for use as, for example, one of the active elements of an active matrix liquid-crystal display is one having an inverse stagger structure. The thin-film transistor of this type comprises a substrate, a gate electrode formed on the substrate, a gate-insulating film formed on the gate electrode, an 1-type semiconductor layer formed on the gate-insulating film, an n-type semiconductor layer formed on the i-type semiconductor layer, a source electrode formed on one end portion of the n-type semiconductor layer, a drain electrode formed on the other end portion of the n-type semiconductor layer.
The method which is commonly employed to manufacture a thin-film transistor having the inverse stagger structure will be described, with reference to FIGS. 18A to 18E.
FIGS. 18A to 18E are cross-sectional views explaining the method of manufacturing the conventional thin-film transistor, which is formed on one of the transparent substrates of an active matrix liquid-crystal display and used as an active element for a pixel electrode.